


Career Day

by EclipsedMoon



Series: MLB with Felix [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: Heartwarming, I've been wanting to write this forever, Someone needs to be there for Adrien so why not Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Someone is always there for Adrien





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this forever. Well, ever since i saw the episode 'Rogercop'

A sad sigh escaped Adrien as he sat down at his desk. He felt deflated. His father had ignored his calls again. It was almost his turn to share his father’s career. He was started to dislike fashion. He lifted his head when he felt someone brush against his forearm. He lifted his head to see who touched him. He watched Nino through his blonde hair as a sympathetic look crossed his friend’s face.

 

Adrien returned his attention to his desk, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He flinched when his phone buzzed. Hope flared through him that his father might’ve gotten his messages. His heart sank when saw the screen name of the person who texted him. It wasn’t his father. The letters “PC” lit his phone screen. The letters sank in before his heart flared with joy. At least someone cares for him.

****

_Hey Chaton, did your father answer your calls? Is he coming to your career day?_

Adrien went to respond, knowing his other moonlight partner would be there for him. Phantom Cat was like a true father to him. He always seemed to know what was going on at home. He irked Ladybug because he didn’t listen to her when it came to the younger cat. It was like Phantom Cat knew that Chat Noir was Adrien. He wouldn’t be surprised if he did and Adrien secretly hoped that he did. He was the only one he wasn’t scared to share his problems with.

 

He quickly typed a response before resting his head on his arms once more. He felt hot tears sliding down his cheeks. His heart still stung from his father’s rejection. A blue light lit his eyelids. He peeked at his phone to see he had a gotten a response from the older cat.

 

_Ok then. I’ll come._

 

Surprise raced through the young cat. _But I thought you wanted to keep your identity a secret._

 

_Lol. Chaton, I was planning on telling you any way ;) Who cares about what Ladybug says anyway. We can’t help or protect each other if we don’t know. I’ll see you in a little bit._

Adrien knew who Ladybug was. She didn’t try changing her scent. He never told her that he knew. But he has never met Phantom Cat outside of the mask. He knew that much.

 

He stared at his phone, rereading the response over and over again. He was unsure of how to take the news. He snapped his attention upward when a ruler was gently tapped on his desk. “Adrien?” Mademoiselle Bustier called his name. “Is your father coming?” He shook his head, avoiding the sympathy that colored her eyes. A sigh escaped her. “Then please put your phone away.” Adrien nodded and dropped his head.

 

When his turn rolled around, a soft knock sounded upon the door. He lifted his head and peered through his locks at the door. His teacher opened it. She opened the door and the familiar feeling of extreme bad luck seeped into the classroom. Adrien sat up straight as did Marinette. Of course she would recognize his luck. Adrien didn’t care.

 

“Félix!” He exclaimed with joy when the owner of familiar pale locks stepped into the classroom. He turned his silver gaze towards the young cat. Adrien’s father never knew when Félix tried to visit. Nathalie never let him in. Phantom Cat always payed him personal visits in his room.

 

Adrien didn’t notice Marinette wilting when Félix glared at her.

 

The whole class was silent as Adrien struggled to get out of his seat. Cloé inhaled sharply when Adrien tackled the pale blonde. She knew enough about Félix that he didn’t like anyone touching him.

 

Adrien's teacher just smiled as Félix set down his presentations on her desk.


End file.
